Warrior: creeping in my soul
Previous story: Warrior: my nightmare Next story: Warrior: dawn of a hero Previously Warrior and his new super powered friend Jason had recently defeated the demon Nightmare and are now stuck in the monster world trying to find an escape, together with Jason orlanger and his friend Mary they track there way down to the portal of escape. Chapter1 "Monster universe?...crud...that doesnt sound good..." Super Seth replied. "It isnt! humans are despised here! we gotta get out of here!" Jason said standing up, "By the way..you okay?". "Well...i was stabbed..." Super Seth replied, "In the stomach...still bleeding". "Ooooh right! wait here, ill be right back!" Jason said running off somewhere, "Also try to wake her up!". "Mary?...hello?" Super Seth poking her, "Mary! wake up!". "uh..." Mary said waking up, "Wha is it...". "Its me...Super Seth, you saved my life..." Super Seth replied tapping her again, "Wake up..". "Why...its midnight..." She replied sitting up. "Its actually 2:00 pm says my watch, also its going to remain midnight..." Super Seth replied, "ill explain later". "Oh..." Mary replied stretching, "sorry...i...what happened?". "You killed nightmare, then i saved you from the flaming pit...why?" Super Seth replied. "Um...i don't know..." Mary replied lying down again, "uh...my head...". "....Yes....also if you see jason coming tell me...im just...gonna pass out for five minutes..." "Hey! im back!" Jason said running up out of breath, " welcome back to the land of the living ma'am...". "Welcome back man, find anything to do with bandages?" our hero asked sitting up. "Vines will do, ill wash them off a bit and she...can clean the wound i guess..." Jason said. "I got it, im...sure she wouldnt want to after all she just woke up" Super Seth replied, "Got anything like a sponge?". "No...but hang on" Jason said pulling his jacket off, "here, best i can do". "Thanks..." Super Seth replied cleaning his wound. "So what exactly happened while i was fighting..." Jason began. "Jason?" Super Seth said, "You okay?". "We got a problem..." Jason replied, "big one...". "What?! hang it all what?!" Super Seth said standing up. "Zombies..." Jason said pointing over towards a hill. "Zombies...where?" Mary said sitting up, "maybe i could get an autograph". "Where to incomspicious out here, we need to find some sort of shelter..." Super Seth said, "and all the fights knocked out of me...how close are they?". "A mile...it ain't looking good either..." Jason replied, "we cant run either...". "Then do we let them eat our brains?" Mary asked. "What kind of lady are you? no! we fight to the end!" Jason replied, "or till we die of blood loss...". "Wheres the fun in that?" Mary replied, "We might turn into zombies if we let them eat our brains!". "Guys!" Super Seth yelled, "We gotta hide! not fight!". "Fine fine..." Mary said, "take the fun out of life...". "Is she drunk?" Jason asked. "She fell out a window and must have bumped her head..." Super Seth replied, "Thats my guess..". "I see.." Jason said, "Mary! quick you take my bag now! and ill carry Super Seth, now hurry!". "Got it!" Mary yelled running forward, "Come on!". "Jason...you can fly, you could just put us all in trees til they pass" Super Seth said. "They can smell our blood, "Jason said jumping over a log, "so lets not take chances". "Okay...?" Super Seth replied, "Also zombie's go at like two miles every two hours, so i dont think were going to have problems...". "Thats in video games, these are actual zombies..." Jason replied. "Your kidding...? i mean seriously Zombies dont go fast! thats like saying that snails are fast!" Super Seth replied. "Dude...Zombies arent snails..." Jason replied. "Zombies are like the snails of this dimension!" Super Seth argued. "So what if they are?" Jason said, "there still bloodsucking idiots!". "Fine fine..." Super Seth said, "By the way is Mary okay?". "I cant see her but im sure she's fine" Jason said. Suddenly the trees stopped and Jason ran over a cliff, "Whoaaaaaaaaa!!" They yelled as they landed on a bed of grass. "Where are we..." Super Seth asked getting up. "On a bed?" Jason said, "Weird..". "Hey! boys! this way!" Mary yelled from the other side of the canyon. "How did you get over there?!" Jason called. "I forgot! hurry! more mummys on the hill!" Mary yelled. "Thats zombies!" Super Seth yelled. Jason then stood up and used telekinisis to set Super Seth down safely on the other side, then flew over and landed, "Now lets find shelter, and fast" Jason said. "Where? there's no house for miles, its practically a desert!" Mary said, "A dark and scary looking one too...". "Hmmm...maybe there's mummy in there..." Super Seth said. "Of course not, zombies live in tombs not mummys!" Jason said. "And tombs are in deserts..." Super Seth replied, "And zombies live in crypts, not tombs, mummys live in tombs...". "Ohhh..." Jason said. "So where do we go? back to the zombies?" Super Seth asked. "I thought you didnt want your brain eaten..." Mary said. "Well...i dont know...ugh" Jason said. "So whats our plan?" Mary said sitting down on a rock. "I dont know!" Jason yelled. "I say we go back to the zombie woods and build a treehouse!" Mary said. "Why? we dont need a tree..." Jason said, "We need shelter, besides a tree house would take to long". "Um guys..." Super Seth said. "Well its better than going through a desert..." Mary replied. "Well the desert doesnt have zombies!" Jason replied. "guys?..." our hero said again staring at the rock. "So?! zombies are slow!" Mary argued. "They are not!" Jason replied. "GUYS!" Super Seth said. "What?!?" Jason yelled. "The rock is alive...its a giant sand beetle...like mummys use!" Super Seth replied making a face. Mary screamed then jumped up, then screamed again for the heck of it, "I HATE BUGS! EW! SQUASH IT! PLEASE!" She yelled, then screamed again. "Its harmless, it only works when a mummys around, or one of those weird dog statues...what were they called jase?" Super Seth asked. "I forget now...weird..." Jason said tapping the bug. "JUST KILL IT!" Mary screamed. "What on earth for? its HARMless!" Jason said, "By the way did you wrap your wound?". "Yes..." Super Seth said, "Ill be okay...for now...". "Alright, so what do you suggest for shelter?" Jason asked, "Zombies or the desert?". "Well we could do both, sleep under the bug then head back over to the zombie hill..." Super Seth replied. "Um...okay...lets do that" Jason replied sitting down. "AUGH! THERES ANOTHER BUG!" Mary yelled freaking out again, "AND A MAN IN BANDAGES! EEEIEEE!". "Man in...bandages?" Jason said. "Uh oh..." Super Seth replied, "Did she say bandages?". "Yes..." Jason said. "And mummys are slow right?" Super Seth said raising an eyebrow. "Yes..." Jason replied. "And how far away is it?" Super Seth asked. "Miles...?" Jason said. "So all we do is fly back over the canyon" Super Seth said, "easy!". "But he could activate the beetle were leaning on" Jason said, "And squash us easily!". "Well...er...oh" Super Seth said, "Dang". "So we should run now?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes...that might be a good idea..." Super Seth said. "Um Mary, where is the guy in bandages?" Jason asked. "Under a rock, and did you squash the bug yet?" She replied. "Oh...nevermind..." Jason said, "And no we didnt squash it". "Why not?! its dangerous right?!" Mary yelled. "Not at the moment...no" Super Seth replied. "Still you should kill it!" Mary said kicking the beetle. "Sorry but no" Jason replied, "besides its quite tame...". "Still! Its dangerous! why keep it alive?!" Mary yelled. "Well...cause theres no mummy around...and its asleep..." Super Seth replied, "also were resting...". "But...it...er..." Mary said unsure now. "By the way is the ground moving?" Jason asked. "I dont know why?" Super Seth asked. "Because i feel vibrations everywhere..." Jason replied. "Hey look! some guy on some crazy horse thing!" Mary said standing up. "Mary..shh..get down thats a mummy chariot!" Jason replied. "So? mummys are dead people, they cant hurt anyone..." Mary replied. "Um...yes...they can...they place curses on people and stuff like that..." Jason replied. "Do any of us even know what monsters do?" Super Seth asked. "I guess not..." Jason replied, "Mary! please sit...". "But he's leaving, and oh! the bugs alive!" Mary yelled. "Alive??!" Jason said standing up. "See! eyes!" Mary said, "Told you we should have killed it!". "So its awake!" Super Seth said getting up, "Its still non-lethal!". "Still...you should kill it..." Mary replied. "......Can i ducktape her mouth?" Jason asked. "No because its not right and we dont have ducktape..." Super Seth replied. "Darn..." Jason said snapping his fingers. Suddenly the beetle sat up and began to move, Mary screamed and ran off and then the chariot turned, "Uh oh..." Jason said. The chariot was in flames with two skeleton horse's and at the helm was a mummy whiping each horse, "Shall we move?" Jason asked. "Agreed! RUN!" Super Seth yelled running back towards the cliff where Mary went with jason following. They then jumped over and landed and then helped Mary over then stopped as zombies came out through the woods, "Told you zombies were slow!" Super Seth said. "Problem...theres no way out except...down..." Jason said peering over the cliff. "Then lets get going!" Super Seth yelled jumping down. "But!" Jason yelled as Mary jumped, "Oh the heck with it!" he said jumping down, They splashed down into a river and were swept upstream . chapter 2 Jason crawled onto the shores of the river and breathed a sigh of relief, he had survived the rocks below him, he sat up and looked back seeing no signs of the others having washed up this, he got up and began walking into the woods the branchs smacking him in the face. "Stupid Mary...jumping into a river full of rocks...if she if she drowns its...not my fault!" Jason said wringing out his shirt, ""I mean its stupid! jumping into a lake, i may be to exhausted to fly but still! no reason for jumping into a river...". "I mean seriously..." Jason told himself breaking a branch in two, "Why were we even here?! i just wanted to flee! but no...Super dude wanted to save people!". Jason continued walking talking to himself when suddenly a howl pierced the air, Jason froze and turned for on the hill at the river bank about a mile away was a werewolf! "Shoot...thats all i need!" Jason said. The wolf howled and jumped over the raging river and landed and continued running, Jason then ran for his life down the hill he had just climbed on the oposite side, he then tripped and fell into a tree. The werewolf then stopped at the foot of the tree and began circling it growling, "Get lost! i am not lunch!" Jason yelled. The werewolf snapped then growled again, "this is going to be a long night...isnt it..." Jason said, "Why me?!". "I mean seriously! all i wanted was to be left alone!! is that to much to ask..." Jason said, "Is it to much to ask...". The werewolf continued to snap at Jason's legs, as he slowly fell asleep on the branchs, in the meanwhile Super Seth was still gripping onto the tree branch he had grabbed further downstream, he coughed then with great effort pulled himself onshore. He stood then taking one step forward he fell face down onto the hard rocky ground, he then closed his eyes and slowly slipped into a coma. All the meanwhile Jason was trying to sleep the wolf kept barking at him, then with great effort it jumped five feet in the air and snapped Jason's entire right hand in his mouth bit hard and fell down again, Jason screamed in pain and as he did a tree fell down onto the wolf. The were-wolf yelped and died and Jason screamed again and fell off the branch and onto the ground, holding his hand he used his other to rip off a bandage and began holding it there, then he made a note and yelled again due to the pain. Then Jason got up and began walking forward wondering why he was put into this situation, why should he be the one constantly punished. Jason walked back to the river bank and began walking down it seeing as it was the only way to go, he stopped and then saw Super Seth uncoincess, he then crashed through the waves and checked on him. "Hey! Hey! Super Seth...dude...wake up..." He said, he then turned away and wiped a tear from his eye, "Why did you have to make us fight...why?". Meanwhile at a castle miles away from there an evil conversation starts. "What are they doing now?...i want to know..." A cruel raspy voice said, "is the purple one...alive?". "I do not know...but they are both dangerous!" another voice said, "They must both die...". "And...the girl?" the raspy one said coughing. "We can eat her flesh...but she is too close too her mansion..." The other voice said, "We must act quick or the spiders will get them". "Should i call out the warriors..." the raspy voice said, "the trolls are close...". "No...she is in the swamp's...the swamp beast will bring her to me...and then...she will join us in the crypt..." the other voice said. "But what of the other two?" the raspy voice asked, "They are deadly...and dangerous". "The werewolf failed us...but he is not the only one...send out the clan to eat them!" the second voice said, "then my dear bones...we can conquer the human village!". "But sir...the sun is coming up...we must return underground...and the werewolfs could not help...or any other monster..." the raspy one said, "And the vampires are demanding our presence!". "What for...the vampire ball is in two years...and we are not counseling for war..." The second voice replied. "I do not know...but you better come quickly...the swamp monster can get the woman...and i shall find another monster to take care of the dangerous one's!" the raspy voice replied. "Fine...stay at your post...and find a monster to kill the others..." the second voice said, "i shall now...retire to my crypt...". "Yes lord skull..." The raspy one replied, "i will take care of the job". chapter 3 Jason slapped super Seth in the face and our hero awoke, "Oh my gosh!" He yelled, "What happened?! are we in heaven?!". "No...unfortunately no, were safe for the moment" Jason replied. "What happened to your hand..." our hero asked sitting up. "Just a werewolf accident...nothing to worry about" Jason replied, "Nothing to worry about". "Nothing to worry about? your hand is gone! you need medical attention!" Super Seth replied. "Im fine! just...need rest and shelter..." Jason said, "And where can we get medical attention??". "Well...i...i dont know...darn! this place is a nightmare!" Super Seth said. "Why did you think nightmare lived here...?" Jason replied. "Ah....makes sense...." Super Seth replied, "Where mary?", "Dead...drowned...who knows? i just found you..." Jason replied. "But...but that...rgh!" Super Seth stammered hitting a rock and breaking it in half. "Wow...don't know your own strength...huh?" Jason asked. "Er...." Super Seth replied, "Guess not...". Jason got up still clutching the cloth onto the remains of his hand, "We...better get moving to shelter soon...or die as we lie..." Jason said. Super Seth got up groaning and stretched so that his back cracked, "That felt good..." He said walking after Jason. "What did?" Jason asked. "Back cracked" Super Seth replied, "Pretty much it". "Ah...i see" Jason replied, They then walked in silence for awhile while Super Seth wondered what had happened to Mary, if she was dead or not. Meanwhile on downstream miles from where Jason and Super Seth are, Mary laid on the shore uncoincess, behind her the raging river flowed downstream towards a waterfall, behind her were trees and in front of her was a vast swamp filled with tree's, Mary then awoke and looked up too see the swamp in front of her stretching vastly eastward, and on the other side was a mansion upon a hill, "Wow a tree house!" Mary said smiling, "not a tree house idiot! a mansion!" She said to herself. "Well it looks like a playhouse!" Mary replied to herself making a different facial expression, "Well its not! now lets get going!" She told herself getting up and walking into the swamp. "Ew....this place is disgusting i don't want to go in!" Mary told herself, "Quit being a baby and come on!" She told herself again walking forward into the swamp. Mary continued talking to herself walking forward into the swamp until she was knee deep in the muddy swamp, "Couldnt we go back and take a bath?" Mary asked herself, "No! we will just get muddy again!" Mary replied to herself, "Aww...". "Now quit complaining, lets keep going!" Mary told herself walking deeper into the swamp. Mary continued to walk further into the swamp until the swampy terrain was waist deep, then suddenly Mary stopped hearing a gurgling sound behind her and turning saw teeny tiny bubbles, she stopped to stare and the bubbles stopped. She turned to continue suddenly she was pulled downward into the muddy swamp, and then the muddy water began to churn and splash as Mary pulled herself up onto the shoreline of a small island nearby, she turned and screamed as a monstrous scaly fish man emerged, the beast roared and Mary screamed and ran off through the muddy swamp as the monster went back under. Mary continued onto another island which the sun was shining on, she got on it and the swamp creature emerged roaring, Mary screamed and backed up a bit, then the creature's body went into the light and it screamed as it began to shrivel, then retreated into the mud from whence it came. Mary began to breath again, "Your fault! we wouldnt be in here if we went back to take baths!" She told herself, "Shut up! please!". chapter 4 Jason continued walking on the sharp rocks, Super Seth following slowly behind while coughing, "You alright..." Jason asked. "No...im about to collapse..." our hero replied, "I dont think i can make it...". "Hang on...i see something..." Jason said. "What??" Super Seth asked. "A swamp, and on the other is...something...i can't tell from her..." Jason replied, if we walk across the swamp we can get there in possibly an hour...". "possibly...i don't know...why not rest for a minute..." Super Seth replied. "Well...fine but not for long, there are werewolves around..." Jason replied sitting down then jumping up due to the sharp rocks. Super Seth walked down to the stream for a drink when suddenly a wet hand grabbed his head and pulled him under, "Hey!" Jason yelled as our hero disapeered. Then a swamp beast emerged from the water, "What the heck?!" Jason yelled, "What's that doing here?!". Super Seth meanwhile was kicking at the other beast that had his foot in his mouth, he kicked at it and slammed it into the rocks, then crawled onto shore where Jason was throwing rocks at the other creature, Super Seth then held out his hand north from whence they came and his sword flew straight to his hand and he slashed the creature's head off. "Nice..." Jason said, "Real nice...bit disgusting but nice...". "Thanks...now shall we continue?" Super Seth asked, "Cause i think we have more company...". Jason turned to see a werewolf slowly walking towards them, "Run!" they both yelled running into the swampy trees with the werewolf following. They ran onto the same small hill Mary had been on as the werewolf slowly continued to follow them, then a ray of sunlight hit the beast and it turned back into a man then fell into the swamp and went downward and drowned. "Wow...that was surprisingly easy..." Jason said. "SHH! dont say that!" Super Seth said, "It will get harder!". "Whoops...sorry" Jason said. Then both men turned and continued into the swamp, Hey hang on!" Jason yelled stopping, "I found a footprint...". "A footprint? who's!?" Super Seth asked. "A girls footprint...and look theres a place where someone fell in the mud...Mary must have been here..." Jason said. "Where is she now??" Super Seth asked, "Wait never mind...i see her...". "Where?" Jason asked, "I dont see her...". "On that rock..." Super Seth replied, "cornered by a swamp beast...". "Wait, what?" Jason said as Super Seth threw his sword slicing off the things head. "Oh, wait...i see it..." Jason said, "Nice shot!". "Thanks...lets get over there before she falls in" Super Seth said jumping back into the mud. chapter 5 Jason and Super Seth swam out to the little island Mary was on and crawled onto its shore, "hey there...you okay?" Jason asked. "No im not! what do you think throwing a sword around?! you boys are crazy!" She yelled, "Why are you even here!". "Were trying to get out of this nightmare land and get home! NOT dismember you..." Jason replied. "And also tell HER to shut up!" Mary said. "Shut who up...?" Jason asked, "your swamp buddy's been shot already". "Your friend's been driving me crazy!!" Mary yelled, "Nuh uh! you have!" She said to herself, "Heck i have!". "STOP ARGUING!" Super Seth yelled. "Who's she arguing with?" Jason asked, "Herself?". "It was either falling into the flaming pit that did it, or that fall from the window, she needs a head shrinker!" Super Seth replied. "Headshrinker?! im not CRAZY!!!!!" Mary yelled. "Well...er..." Jason stammered. "I AM NOT CRAZY YOU MORONS!!!!!!!!!" Mary yelled, "wanna bet??" she told herself, "Shut up lia!". "Lia?! who's Lia?!" Super Seth said. "Oh gosh..." Jason said, "oooooh man....". "What...?" our hero asked, "Whats wrong?". "Lia was my Sisters name!" Jason said. "I dont follow.........." Super Seth replied. "My sister had the same powers of me, and her soul was stoling from her by nightmare! he used it to power his evil pit!" Jason said. "Yeah?" Super Seth replied. "Her soul merged into her body! and Mary and Lia...are strangely in front of us in the same body..." Jason replied, "Weird right?". "Totally...how do we fix it...?" Super Seth asked. "I dont know...yet...but we gotta be careful cause my sister had powers like mine and they might work with Mary" Jason replied. "How? she just thinks it with her mind?" Super Seth asked. "I guess...anyways lets get outta this swamp the mosquitoes are starting to bite..." Jason said walking back into the mud. "Come on Mary!" Super Seth called. "NO! im tired of being pushed around everywhere!" She said sitting down. "Okay then im sorry for this..." Super Seth said picking Mary up and tossing her over the fence, screaming Jason used his powers to grab her and set down in a tree, "Dont worry! we'll get you when we get over there!". "You-You...." Mary began then began yelling something. "Jason i think we made the little lady mad, she's saying something that i dont think we want to hear..." Super Seth said. "Yep...such words not fit for undignified people!" Jason said, "Probably my sister...she heard someone stub there toe once and they did just the same as she's doing!". "Haha!" Super Seth said, "I think she's about to kill us!". "I dont think so, she's stuck!" Jason said laughing as both men walked onto shore. chapter 6 "You boys are so-" Mary began. "Now now! lets leave it in the past and find out who lives in this old mansion" Super Seth said. "Its too old, lets find somewhere else!" Mary said, "It is not!" Lia said. "You two shut up please..." Jason told them, "Your starting to irritate us...". "hmph!" Mary said, "Its just because were girls! you men are all alike!". "Hush!" Super Seth said opening the gate and walking inside followed by the others. They continued walking up the small path Mary arguing with her half self Lia when suddenly a splash is heard, "hey purple pants...what was that?" Jason asked. "I dont know and seriously? purple pants?!" Super Seth yelled. "I-im sorry!" Jason said beginning to laugh, "It just slipped out!". "What with the splash!" Mary asked, "the pond looks okay!". Suddenly a roar went up that sent there bloods chilling, "And that was?" Jason asked. "The statues...there alive!" Super Seth yelled pointing to the tower where statues were now flying down upon them. Jason ducked as one flew over him, "What are these things!!" He yelled. "Gargoyles!" Super Seth yelled, "Duck!". Jason ducked as a statue picked him up and threw him into a tree, "Good job gargy!" Mary yelled, "Now get the other and ill be content!". "Thanks a lot..." Super Seth said slicing the living statue in half with his sword, then jumping onto a tree as a gargoyle flew at him and ricocheting off it making the think crash. Jason flew out of the tree as a gargoyle slammed him back into a tree, he then used his powers and whammed it into the pond imploding it. "Nice...where's the last one?" Super Seth said. "Hugging Mary...turns out it likes girls!" Jason laughed. "Let go jerk!" Mary yelled kicking at it. "Grump...come on Jason this house has to be empty..." Super Seth said walking on the path to the front door. Jason opened the door and walked inside followed by Super Seth they walked into the musty old house, "Hello! ghosts! we mean you no harm!" Jason yelled laughing. "Hahaha! your hilarious" Super Seth commented. "Thank you!" Jason replied walking over to an old chair, "No dust...weird...like its been recently dusted...". "Weird...maybe a ghost dusted them!" Super Seth said laughing. "Not a ghost...a lady..." an old crooked voice said and both men turned around to see a woman in the front holding a torch, "What are yo' doin' here!". "Er....were lost sick hungry seeking shelter..." Jason said, "Not seeking to disturb you...so we will just be going". Mary then walked in grumbling, "stupid gargoyle...i hope he DOESN'T rest in peace!". "Oh hi! we were just about to find a different shelter Mary!" Jason said walking back out the door. "But we just got here?! you guys are about to collapse! i mean seriously!!" Mary said. "Ye young friend be right me laddie! the only thing beyond this mansion is snowy mountians and dryads, and the yeti...beyond i do not know...for i do not go over that land..." the old woman said. "We-ll we did walk in without you knowing and...broke your gargoyles..." Super Seth said, "So we dont want to cause trouble". "Trouble...no me lad!" She replied, "They used ta eat me roses now i can pick them in peace". "Oh...well still we can always sleep under the stars" Jason said. "No...you need rest your journey has been long, and you are weary" the woman said turning, "stay and rest...". She left the room as the others looked after them, "What do you think purple pants?" Jason asked. "I dont know...and seriously?! purple pants again!" Super Seth said laughing. "Whoops...my bad sorry..." Jason said laughing, "Where did Mary go..?". "She fell asleep on this couch" Jason said. "Good...she was grumpy..." Super Seth replied. "Don't you mean they? there are...two of them..." Jason said. "Oh...right..." Super Seth said. Jason put his hand on the couch and sighed, "Im...sorry...about your sister..." Super Seth replied, "i truly am...". "thank you.." Jason replied, "She means the world...to me...and the chance to...talk to her...is overwhelming...". chapter 7 The next morning Jason awoke from the chair he was sitting on to see that everyone had disapeered and that his hand was bandaged properly, "ugh...where did everyone go?". Jason got up and walked into another room in the huge mansion to see Super Seth looking at one of the paintings nearby, "hey there buddy...what are you looking at?" Jason asked. "A photo of some ghost..." Super Seth replied. "I see...where's Lia and Mary?" Jason asked. "looking for a bathtub..." Super Seth replied. "Why??" Jason asked. "She wanted to get the mud off her..." Super Seth replied. "Man there's no bathtub around for miles! she aint gonna get clean anytime soon!" Jason said laughing. "I know right? i told her that but she, or they i should say, wouldnt listen...." Super Seth said chuckling. "So...ye are rested...?" The old woman said at a doorway. "Yes...thank you for your hospitality" Jason said. "ye other friend...what is the lassie doing...?" the woman asked. "Looking for a bathtub..." Jason said, "Why?". "For she is getting too close too the left wing..." She said. "So?" Jason said. "You do not understand..." She replied, "The spiders live there...the giant ones...who will eat humans!". "Which way?" Super Seth asked. "Up those stairs and to the left, hurry now!" She yelled as Super Seth ran upstairs. Super Seth ran down the corridor where Mary was opening the door to the left wing, "Wait!". "What? im looking for a bathtub!" She said opening the door wide to a big scary spider, she took one look and then fainted on the spot. Super Seth drew his sword and slashed at the spider killing it then pulled her down the stairs too safety, "This is not good...you must all leave!" the old woman said, "Or be doomed!" chapter 8 "Leave...whats a few harmless spiders do?" Super Seth asked. "They are far from harmless....they are monstrous in size and evil to boot...leave now!" The old woman yelled, "Before they kill you too!". "No one's died yet ma'am, and i don't intend on them dying NOW!" Super Seth said walking downstairs carrying mary. "But someone has..." She said ominously. "Who then! who died?!?!" Super Seth yelled setting Mary down. "I did..." She replied, then suddenly she fell on her face and Super Seth stopped to see the huge harry spider on her. "Oh my gosh..." Jason said coming in. The spider then turned and jumped onto Super Seth's face making him fall over, "MMM! MMM!" he yelled. Jason picked up a chair and slammed it down on the spider knocking it off, Super Seth then got up coughing, "Lets get outta here!". "Agreed! lets get equipped first!" Jason said grabbing stuff from the various closets, "Get something from the kitchen!". Super Seth ran into the next room then Mary woke up and fell off the couch, "What happened?!" she yelled. "Quick! get some supplies! we got to get out of here girls!" Jason yelled grabbing a basket. Mary ran down the hall passing Super Seth who was gathering up the small supply of food, he then ran out to find a cobweb across the door, "Jason?!" he yelled slicing the web. "Whats wrong?!" Jason said running up. "There coming quick! wheres Mary?!" Super Seth asked. "That way down the hall!" Jason said, "She wont make it back in time!". "We can't just leave her!!" Super Seth yelled, "What is she doing anyways?!". "Hi boys!" Mary said running in, "We were deciding what to change into, whats going on again?...". "You left to change into different clothes?! are you crazy! were about to get our vitals sucked!" Jason yelled, "And you left to change into some weird viking suit?!?!". "What?! we wanted to do that when we got here!! and whats going on anyways?!" Mary yelled. "Okay one were about to get our blood sucked by spiders, two you don't need another set of clothes! and Three get your head in shape! the two of you are getting zanier by the minute!" Super Seth said. "Hmph! your just-" Mary began. "QUIET! lets get out of here!!!" Jason yelled running out the doorway. "Oh heck!" Super Seth said running out the door. "But-what spiders!" Mary yelled following. "Come on!" Jason yelled stopping at the gate. Super Seth continued running then fell over, then he turned to see a spider tying his legs up and others hassling Mary, "Ew...get away!" She was yelling kicking at them. Jason saw this too and realized their were only two exits, the snowy mountians, and the beast infestated swamp, "hang on guys!" he yelled running back. Super Seth then held out his hand and his sword flew to his hand and he slashed the monstrous spider in half, then he tossed it like a boomerang slashing the spiders attacking Mary off her and killing them. Jason running up helped Mary up and holding her ran to the exit followed by the spider hoards, Super Seth grabbed his sword then cracked his neck, then slammed his sword into the ground cracking it and causing and earthquake. The spiders screeched fell down into the pit and Super Seth ran out the gate turning towards the swamp and seeing a giant cobweb in front of him, "Jason?!" Super Seth yelled. "This way! that way's blocked!" Jason yelled, "up the mountian!". "But that ways snowy and dangerous!" Super Seth yelled, "We can't just go up a mountian!!". "Its the only way!!" Jason yelled, "And Marys already halfway up there!!". "But!" Super Seth protetested, "Its dangerous!!".\ "If you want to fine! but were getting out of here!!" Jason yelled running up the stony rocks. "JASON!!!!!!" Super Seth yelled, "JASON!!". Super Seth then stopped and looked back to see the hordes of spiders crawling up behind, he hesitated then ran up the rocky stones, then stopped to see the vast cold wasteland in front of him. He stopped then stepped forward and tripped on a rock and fell downward into the snowy abyss of snow, as Jason not knowing walked back up after Mary not knowing of the accident that had occured. Mary who had been walking up the mountian not waiting for the boys she stopped for five seconds to catch her breath then an ominous shadow appeared and a stick whammed down upon her head and she fell face down in the snow, Jason then appeared and saw the ominous shadow in front of him. Jason turned to run but was grabbed by a big furry head and was thrown over the canyon and went downward into the canyon, swamming into the canyon wall, then the monster walked over towards Mary and started to drag her away towards the mountians. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Super Seth Saga